Six Months of Tea
by Origo Mali
Summary: After a long day at work, Taki gets a very special birthday present. AU OshitariTaki.


**Title:**Six Months of Tea  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters:** Oshitari Yuushi / Taki Haginosuke  
**Claim:** Prince of Tennis: General Fandom  
**Prompt:** #09 - Months  
**Word Count: **1 933  
**Rating:** Light R  
Summary: After a long day at work, Taki gets a very special birthday present.  
**Author's Notes:** This was written as a birthday present for Taki Haginosuke and is the first story in an AU verse. Written for the Live Journal Community au100.

* * *

Walking into his penthouse apartment of four years, Taki didn't bother to switch on the hall light closing the door behind him before beginning to take off his coat. The soft tan Armani jacket slipped easily off his shoulders and he carelessly tossed it into his dark living room; knowing that it would land on his couch just like any other night. He bent down to deal with his shoes next, untying them with thin fingers as he quickly flicked the laces out of their knots then slipped the black leather shoes off, setting them down, as he always did, by the door. He flexed his toes unconsciously, enjoying the freedom of having removed the confining necessity.

Standing up straight again, he raised his hands above his head and stretched his back. After two satisfying cracks and one pop he let his hands fall to his side and sighed. Still not bothering to turn on any lights he walked quietly through his living room and into the well-equipped kitchen. The small amount of light spilling through his windows from the well-lit city provided to be more than ample for the brunet, being completely used to the layout of the apartment. The cold of the tiles wasn't very noticeable through his socks, something that he was very grateful for. The pale green glow from the digital clock on his stovetop displayed that it was now nine thirteen; he was late getting home again.

Not giving the green numbers anymore thought, he silently turned on his electric kettle and went about setting up his teapot by the glow of the city lights from outside his windows. It didn't take him long to find the leaves he wanted, the scent of Jasmine green tea was a very welcome one after his long day. Once the teapot was ready, he left the kitchen and headed straight for the couch; not wanting to wait for the kettle while standing there, doing nothing. The sigh of air escaping and of material shifting against material was the only sound as he sat down on the leather couch and leaned his head back.

Blinking off to the side was the red light of his answering machine displaying that he had four new messages. He eyed it curiously for a moment before smiling and letting his eyes slide shut; he would check them after he had his tea. Everything could wait until he had his tea, just like every other day.

His mind wandered idly as he waited for the click of the kettle, going over the mundane events of the day and pondering over who had called. Work had been almost hellish and he wasn't quite ready to go back and resubmerse himself in it so soon. The red light continued to blink persistently, and as he eyed it tiredly, he began to feel as if he had perhaps forgotten something important.

The kettle clicked and he stopped eyeing the answering machine. He rose up off the couch and padded into the kitchen, pressing the button on the black machine as he passed by. The electronic beep filled his ears before he could reach the kettle and the first message began to play as he lifted it off its base and began to pour the water.

"Taki, it's me." The highly agitated voice of Muhaki from accounting filled his living room, "It's five-fucking-thirty and where the hell are you?! You have your fucking cell turned off asshole, and you were suppose to be here forty minutes ago! If you're still at work I'm going to fucking kill you! Just . . . call me asshole."

Now sitting comfortably again on the couch, Taki smiled and pressed the next button. Well at least now he knew what he had forgotten.

"You're a real ass, you know that?" Muhaki again, "It's past six now and you are so on your fucking own for a meal . . . Starve for all I care, fucktard!"

The tea should have steeped long enough by now, so Taki poured himself a cup before leaning over and pressing the next button again. He raised the small teacup to his lips and blew on the hot liquid lightly, hoping to cool it down enough to drink soon. Maybe after this he would call Muhaki and see how his night had gone. Knowing the redhead, he had probably wondered off to some bar and picked up a girl to play with for the night.

"Let me guess, you're sitting on your couch in the dark," Taki's eyes widened, he hadn't heard that voice in six months, "with a pot of tea in front of you, but you haven't been able to take a sip of it yet. It's too hot right now. It's late, hmmmm," the thick kansai accent was like heaven to his ears, and he hadn't realized how much he had missed that deep voice, "probably around nine or ten, you were at work late again weren't you?

"By now you've probably realized that I'm finally back in town, lucky you. So by the time you get this message I have a feeling I'm going to be . . ."

Whatever the message was saying, Taki never really heard, as at that moment someone was chuckling into his ear in the most erotic way and there were large, warm hands resting on his shoulders.

"At home with you." Oshitari finished the sentence for the recording before sliding his hands down Taki's arms and kissing the man's slender neck. Taki hadn't even heard him unlock the door, let alone come in. That really didn't matter though, Oshitari was here and that's the only thing that he cared about right now. Taki let his head fall back, opening up his neck for the older man as he hummed softly in the back of his throat.

Oshitari's hands left the younger man's arms and descended to his small waist. Now that his arms were no longer being held down to his side, Taki raised them so he could tangle one hand into Oshitari's thick hair and the other gripped onto the man's broad shoulder. As he opened his mouth to wish him a happy belated birthday and ask if he had gotten his present in the mail, Oshitari bit down on his throat and began to suck hard. The words died on Taki's tongue and he moaned loudly instead.

Oshitari chuckled into his throat; obviously amused that even after all this time he still had the same effect on the brunet. Moving off of Taki's neck, the older man shifted so he was standing over him once again and stared down into his eyes, "Miss me?"

Taki only smiled in response before sitting up slightly and turning so that he was facing the blue haired man. He then grabbed onto the back of Oshitari's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Taki didn't have to gently persuade the older man to open his mouth; their tongues met quickly, Oshitari not wasting any more time as he began to map out the inside of the brunet's mouth for the first time in six months.

Despite having been apart for so long, their movements were slow and deliberate, neither wanting to rush and miss even the smallest thing. Taki's hands moved slowly from Oshitari's neck up into his hair, then coming to a rest softly on his cheeks. He held the other mans face tenderly, angling it as he deepened the kiss. The brunet was rewarded with a deep groan from the older man and Oshitari slid one firm hand up Taki's back and pulled their chests flush against each other. For the first time since the older man left, Taki felt his body really relax and he smiled against Yuushi's mouth.

Oshitari felt the change instantly, how the brunet's body submitted to him entirely and had became so pliable under his hands. It only made the ache in his chest more painful as he realized how much he had missed the man now wrapped in his arms. Taking advantage of the brunet's relaxed state, Oshitari slowly eased Taki back down onto the couch. The younger man complied without the slightest resistance, shifting his legs so he would have his head resting against one of the cushy arms of the sofa.

The back of the pale, leather couch held Oshitari back from going down properly onto the brunet and it pressed into his hips as he still continued to push Taki backwards. He let Taki pull his tongue into his mouth as the brunet sucked on it gently, and Oshitari smirked against him. Knowing that the younger man wouldn't mind his weight, Oshitari removed his hand from Taki's waist and used it to support their weight as he let himself slide over the back of the couch. The leather sighed underneath them, cushioning their descent.

Oshitari started to kiss his way back down to the other man's neck, knowing how much Taki enjoyed the feel of his lips on his throat and collarbone. The brunet's hands once again found themselves tangled into Oshitari's thick, blue locks as he shivered underneath his lover. The hand that had previously been pressed against his back was now making quick work of his shirt, Oshitari easily undoing the buttons with deft fingers. Finally after what had felt like forever, the older man's hand was against his skin, ghosting over his bare flesh tenderly.

"Yuushi . . ." The name rolled off of his tongue easily, sounding more like a prayer than a mere whisper. Oshitari's lips and tongue were lower now, caressing the hollow of his throat before slowly moving even farther down, leaving a trail of damp bites and kisses in his wake. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Taki realized that tomorrow he would be covered in marks and it only made him shudder with pleasure.

An amused hum from the back of Oshitari's throat was the older man's only reply before rolling one of the brunet's nipples between his finger and thumb and descending onto the other with lips, tongue and teeth. Taki gasped loudly, arching up into Oshitari's touch instantly. The brunet's fingers tightened their hold on Oshitari's hair as his head arched back, forcing his chest off the couch even higher.

The older man gently pushed the brunet back against the soft leather, silently telling him that tonight he was in complete control. Taki didn't resist and was easily pressed into the couch again, writhing under Oshitari's ministrations. The brunet's normally loose slacks now felt tight against his growing erection and he raised his hips up and pressed himself against Oshitari, belaying his need for release from the now almost torturous confines.

Tenderly pushing the brunets persistent hips back against the couch, Oshitari released Taki's nipple from his mouth and propped himself up on his elbows. The lower half of his body was flush against the younger man's; keeping him pinned to sofa without much effort on his part. Taki's breaths were coming harder now and his cheeks were stained a beautiful dark pink. Oshitari pulled himself up so that he could look down at the younger man's face properly and merely watched him, a soft smile spread along his lips.

The brunet could only return the look, eyes wide with an innocent understanding and when Oshitari ran his fingers through his hair tenderly he could only smile lovingly. Like always, Oshitari understood.

"Happy birthday Haginosuke," Oshitari's voice was thick with emotion, "I'm home for good this time."


End file.
